My best friend's wedding
by crazier than you
Summary: Robin and Raven have been best friends for years,but they were never more than that . Until he popped the question , to someone else . RavenXRobinXStarfire . Please Review
1. Default Chapter

_Robin and Raven had been best friends for years. Then he moved to Gothom City. And they were never more than that. Until he popped the question………to someone else. _

**Chapter 1 **

The phone rang. Might as well answer it. It was Robin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rea, its Robin."

"What's up?"

"Umm, nothing much, life's going pretty good."

"Then why are you calling, not that I don't like these phone call conversations."

"I'm calling because I met someone."

"Her name is Starfire."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yea it is, that's actually why I called."

"Huh?"

"Well, me and her are getting married."

Raven was about to sit on the bed, but missed and landed on the floor in shock.

"What, your getting married?"

"Yea, I want you to come to my wedding, and Starfire wanted you to be the maid of honor."

Raven is still on the floor in shock.

"She wants to get to know you before the wedding and she, well, we were hoping that you could fly on down to Gothom and hang out with her. She said she wanted to get to know my best friend."

"So will you come?"

Raven finally is able to speak again after the big shock.

"Uh, sure."

"You ok, you seem"

"I'm just really shocked, really shocked."

"So , you'll come?"

"Yea ….sure"

"Ok , see you on Saturday in Gothom."

Raven hung up and then suddenly picked the phone back up and called someone.

"Beast Boy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Robin's getting married!"

"Well good for him, to who?"

"Some chick named Starfire, that's not the point."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I think I'm in love with my best friend!"

"Robin?"

"Yes, he was in love with me everyday for 9 years and he's known her what, 5 seconds?"

"Raven, its ok, there isn't anything you can do, its not like you can break them up before their wedding."

"Beast Boy, you're brilliant!"

"Thanks, I am, oh no Raven don't, your not really gonna."


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Raven got to Gothom city, she couldn't wait to see him again. How long had it been, 2 months? Then she saw him, there he was, Robin, her best friend. Why did she ever let him go?

"Hey there Boy Wonder, how long has it been, 2 months?"

"Raven, its great to see you again."

Robin hugged Raven. Even though Raven hated all that love crap, when he hugged her, she didn't want to let go.

"Since when are you the hugging type?"

"Since Starfire came into my life"

"So where is this Starifre I have heard all about?"

There she was, oh my god, she _was_ perfect! She was skinny, good looking, and had the man of Raven's dreams (sorta). Suddenly the girl charged at her.

"Brace yourself" Robin whispered

'_Brace yourself?'_ Raven thought

The girl suddenly squeezed her so tight Raven was about to suffocate.

'_Is this a hug or is she trying to suffocate me?'_

"You must be Raven, Robin's told me all about you. It is wonderful to finally meet Robin's best friend!"

"Can't breathe"

"Sorry friend Raven."

"I can see where Robin picked up his hugging technique."

"You are funny friend Raven"

"Uh, thanks, I don't get that a lot."

Starfire giggled again

"You are so funny."

"I try." Raven said sarcastically

"Well, let us take you to the hotel you will be staying at. And then later you and Robin can do the 'hanging out'."

"Great, let us go."

* * *

Thanks everyone who reviewed for reviewing. Its makes me smile. ;) I am sorry, it might take me a while to think up the next chapter, so forgive me in advance. 


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

They had brought Raven to the hotel.

"Hey Star, would you mind if me and Raven talked alone for a sec?"

"Not at all Robin."

"So, how have you been? We really haven't talked in a long time. And is everything alright, you seem ….I don't know, different."

"Robin, you are getting married and I just found out two days ago, I am just still in shock, that my best friend is getting married."

"Well, it shouldn't be that much of a shock I mean, we were both going to get married eventually, well, I was anyway."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh _come on_ Rae, you know your not the romantic type, you don't even like to go to weddings, I am amazed that you even came to mine without an argument."

"Hey, I have changed since last time we have seem each other, and the only reason I came to this wedding is because you're the one getting married."

'And so I can get you back' Raven thought

"So, what do you think of Starfire, she's great isn't she?"

"She seems too perfect, too happy, she's like a preppy cheerleader."

"Raven, everyone is too happy for you and yea at times she can get slightly annoying, but everyone has flaws, like you and not being able to love."

"I can love, I just don't choose to, it's too complicated and people just end up getting hurt."

"Believe it or not Raven, this marriage thing was one of the easiest decisions I have ever made."

"Yea, real easy spending all that money on a fancy wedding."

"Raven, have you forgotten that my dad is rich?" He whispered

"Look, Starfire doesn't seem like the smartest person but I think she is smart enough to wonder were all this money for a fancy wedding like this is coming from."

"She knows Raven, you and her are the only people I have trusted to tell."

(In case you are wondering what the heck they are talking about, they are talking about Batman, Bruce Wayne being his father, and ya know that he is Richard Greyson and Robin)

"You told her, why would you tell _her_?"

"I wasn't going to lie to her."

"Fine whatever."

"So, do you still like karaoke bars?"

(Yea I know, that is totally out there, but I wanted some humor to this story and Robin can't be all serious, on with the story)

"Always."

"We have been talking for a long time, I think Starfire is starting to feel left out."

"You're right let's go over to her."

"Sorry we took so long Star."

"That is all right."

"Well, that's enough adventure for me in one day, see you guys later."

"Friend Raven, we are planning on going to diner shortly, might you wish to join us?"

"Can I pick the place?"

"Certainly, were do you wish to go?"

"Pinkies" (Raven hated the name of the restaurant but that's what it was called so)

"Please friend Raven, what is so special about this 'Pinkies' you speak of?"

"You'll see."

(They were going to a karaoke bar. But Raven knew Starfire hated karaoke bars. She read her mind.) The characters aren't going to use their powers much in this story till the middle and end of the story so, just so you know .Please Review!


End file.
